Picking Up Pieces
by Valexiamerna
Summary: Set after Brave New World. Claire has no job, and no future. She's done nothing but wonder what should have happened after she jumped, and desperately needs to find the one person that may be able to help her figure out who she is. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hi, so yeah I don't own anything from Heroes, this is just something I thought of one night and decided to start writing it, sorry it's taken a while to post another chapter, I've been busy with the holidays and whatnot. Also, please keep reviewing and favoriting. It seriously makes my day, so as long as there's an interest I'll keep writing. Anyway, here you go.

It had been almost a year since Claire Bennet made the decision to jump in front of a full camera crew to show the world that there were people in this world that had extraordinary abilities. After her little publicity stunt, her father, Noah, along with Angela Petrelli used any sway they had to discredit the "live" footage as nothing more than some TV special effects.

It worked. Claire had once again tried to step up as some sort of front runner for abnormal people, and once again was denied what she felt was important to the world, and worst of all, has been discredited, leaving her unable to find a college to take her, let alone a job. She lived with Noah for the most part, once in a while visiting her mother and little brother in their old house, luckily, Claire was never settled long enough in that house to ever consider it as much of a wholesome home. The memories that were connected with this home weren't particularly negative either, it's just she was never given much time to build a past there, unlike some of her other homes.

Claire was sitting on her dad's couch, watching a show that broke down the video of her, showing where the editing is supposedly most prevalent. As she scoffed at some of the ridiculous claims over the television, her dad walked in.

"How's my Claire-bear today?" Noah said, locking the door behind him.

"Oh just rotting my mind watching the non-sense you fought so strongly for." She said, picking up her coffee mug from the table in front of her and moving toward the kitchen with it.

"Look, we've been over this multiple times over multiple years, it's just not safe to put yourself out there like that. You have seen what people are capable of doing just to get at us, or have you forgotten what Sylar has done to you?" Noah was turning red with anger. Claire had rinsed out her cup by this time and calmly sat on the counter.

"Yes, dad, I remember quite well what he's done to me. Which one would you like me to have nightmares about tonight, when he killed my best friend, the fact that he killed my real dad, or when he sliced open my head? Which one do you think will wake me up screaming in the middle of the night tonight? You know, I think it's a toss up between watching him kill my best friend, or him magically popping up at Nathan's funeral, just to rape me. I understand what people are capable of dad, but what you fail to realize, is what I'm capable of." With that, she slowly slid off the kitchen counter and walked back to her room.

Claire didn't know which was worse, the fact that she just made a bigger deal to her dad about how she felt about Sylar, or that fact that she wasn't sure exactly how she felt about Sylar at all anymore. She seemed more than just deep in thought when she started rummaging through her dresser for something to wear. Noah was nice enough to let her take the bedroom just as long as she didn't take up too much of the closet space and didn't mind him coming in early in the morning to grab his clothes. She finally settled on an off the shoulder blouse and a nice pair of jeans. Never had she wished more that she had something to preoccupy her mind.

Ever since the day she jumped, Sylar had disappeared. Peter had told her about him trying to turn over a new leaf but she had heard it all before. This wasn't the fist time he'd be playing everyone as a fool. To Peter and Claire's knowledge, he must have gone along with whoever was left of the carnival people. The circus had failed, but the people involved were close. Claire imagined them all as one huge family that must have snapped out of their dream like world of being free just to become average joes.

She found herself wanting to become the same thing from time to time. She never had been and most likely never will be normal. Her whole life seemed based on lies and people doing nothing but wanting to end her.

Claire took in a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She combed out her hair and smoothed her blouse before returning to the open living room. Noah was sitting where she was sitting, flipping through the channels, feet propped up on the table.

"Dad," she began, Noah looked up at her and muted the TV, she could tell he was expecting some sort of apology or explanation for her previous behavior.

"I haven't been able to get out much, with not having a job and my name basically destroyed, so I was wondering if you would mind loaning me the car and some money so I could visit Gretchen for a few days." She finally blurted out. She hated having to depend on one of the people responsible for her predicament. Noah thought about her proposal for a matter of seconds which felt to her like an eternity.

"Well, if it will help you to sleep better for a couple of nights, I guess it's okay. I can probably hitch a ride to work from someone. How long do you think you'll be gone?" He asked, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Until Sunday night. Gretchen said she would only be free until then because of her class schedule." Claire leaned against the back of the couch and waited for whatever lecture she was about to receive.

"So, three nights, you'll need money for gas and food for sure, did you need any money for anything else?" He started looking at the available bills he had.

"Well, I'll probably go to the mall or see a movie with her or something not too expensive, I know you're not made of money, and I know things have been tight since you and mom split." She watched as he started pulling out the amount he could afford to give her.

"Its not much, but it should cover you, keep your cell phone on and on you at all times. Don't hesitate to call me if you get into any trouble." he said as he held out the money for her to take. As she went to grab it, he pulled it back right before she could take it.

"And be careful. I know things have been rough for all of us, but don't go making the wrong decisions in the hopes of relieving whatever it is that you're feeling. This will calm down eventually, people have already started to forget about it." He made sure to get eye contact from her as he spoke before releasing the money.

"I will, thanks dad." was all she said to him before packing a bag and hitting the road.

Claire had no intention of going to see Gretchen, even though the two had maintained their friendship since the incident, she knew the solace she needed wasn't in her words. She knew she had to track down Sylar. She needed answers, she needed someone who could understand her, and most of all, she needed the confirmation that he was a ruthless and psychotic killer.

She followed the rumor that he had left with the majority of carnies that stuck together after Samuel's death. Peter mentioned that they were heading to New Orleans, a place that they all felt would be generally more accepting (or oblivious) to what the group was capable, so any mistakes in control could go under the radar. She drove until she reached a bar that Lydia was rumored to be working at. Claire expected her to be a bartender or a waitress, but hadn't really braced herself for what she saw.

The bouncers, after checking her ID gave her a look of genuine shock and surprise before letting her into the place. She looked up as she opened the door and saw a blur of naked women exposing themselves on stage for the benefit of money. She pointed out Lydia immediately because of all her tattoos and walked to sit in front at the stage she was performing on. Maybe it was the lights, or the fact that she was trying to remove herself as far as possible from the situation, but Lydia hadn't even noticed her yet.

"Lydia!" Claire yelled at the top of her lungs to get her attention. She immediately froze when she heard her name. Claire yelled again and stood. Lydia rushed to her, bending over to better talk to her.

"Claire? Let me finish my show and then I'll come out to talk to you." was all she said before returning to her original task.

When she came out from backstage she was wrapped in a robe. She grabbed Claire by the arm and led her back stage.

"I never imagined I'd ever see your innocent face again" were the first words Lydia spoke when they both sat down in front of her mirror.

"Honestly I never thought I'd be able to find you, or anyone from the carnival. I'm really sorry that things ended up like this." Claire started fidgeting with her hands, noticeably uncomfortable around so many naked women. Lydia smiled.

"Hey, I know it's not your fault, if anything you tried your best to save most of us from having to do things like this, and I also know that apologizing was not your reason for coming here. Now, I haven't been able to use my power in the open for a long time, so much so, I have a strict no touching policy, I only do shows anymore. The first few times I did lap dances a few of the girls said they saw my tattoos changing. I didn't realize that even with out fresh ink my power would still flare up like that. Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that I can only show you what you think you want, and I certainly can't do that here." She blurted out as she pulled on a pair of jeans and reached for her bra.

"You're right, apologizing is not why I'm here." Claire said before looking away from Lydia who slipped off her robe to put on her bra.

"I was wondering if you knew how I could contact Sylar." It was a good thing they both were facing opposite directions because the blush the suddenly spread across Claire's face lasted the same amount of time as the look of shock on Lydia. She composed herself before turning around and putting on her t-shirt. Claire looked up when she heard Lydia moving the chair to sit down again.

"I'm not one to pry, but I have to admit, this is something that I would never imagine you would even want to be asking anyone. Just because I don't know the whole story doesn't mean that I don't know that he terrifies you. So I have to ask, why do you want to know?" Her face was calm and her voice had no hint of jealousy, just curiosity.

"He came to me before the shit really hit the fan. He told me that he had talked to you, used your power to figure out that what he wants most is me, and he couldn't figure out why. I think," She paused, pursing her lips in contemplation of whether to tell her everything or just the outline. "I think he might be on to something, and even though things didn't turn out the way He, or even I expected too, I think we both were expecting to figure it out in some way or another after we all took down Samuel." Claire decided to leave it a skeleton, a shell of the full truth. She prayed Lydia wouldn't see through it.

"The question, then, shouldn't be where is he, it should be whether he's what you want most as well." Lydia gave her a look that implied they should both leave.

"I just have to collect my purse and my pay and we can go somewhere more private." Lydia picked up her purse and motioned for Claire to tag along.

Claire followed her to her home. She sank into the couch as soon as Lydia had said make yourself at home.

"I can imagine how exhausted you are, the trip here must have been terrible. Do you want anything to drink, I've got coffee, Mountain Dew and bottled water?" Lydia put down her purse and turned on the light in the kitchen

"Coffee would be wonderful, thanks." Claire never really had a taste for coffee but understood that sleep wasn't something she really had time for, so anything that would keep her up was a good idea. She heard sounds of Lydia making the coffee in the kitchen as she started swimming in her own head. What exactly was she looking for when she found him? Why was she suddenly compelled on this quest with the first mention of his name from her fathers lips since the last time she saw him?

Lydia grabbed the chair to her computer and pulled it so it was directly in front of Claire. She removed her t-shirt and straddled the chair so that the back of it was against her chest. She unclasped her bra and took a deep breath.

"I can imagine how awkward this is for you, but it seems that my power has evolved from being Ink activated, to being touch activated. I just need you to place your hand or whatever you feel comfortable on the small of my back, and hopefully you'll be able to find the answer you're looking for." Lydia leaned farther against the back of the chair as Claire pressed her palm flatly on the small of her back.

It didn't take long, maybe a minute at most as the ink left from her tattoos started to swirl together between her shoulders blades, it slowly started to form the face of a man. At first the face was hard to make out because it was scowling, almost in an evil manner, until finally it swirled in a way to reveal a smiling Sylar, only the name below his face was Gabriel. Claire stared at his face until it slowly started to swirl away, back to the original tattoos that she had.

"So, I'm not sure if you know this, but, I can't see what's going on back there, did you see what you wanted?" Lydia said, slowly moving herself to sit upright and re-clasping her bra.

"You could say that. I guess I should rephrase my question. Do you know where I can find Gabriel Gray?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Last time I saw him was about 4 months ago, said he had some unfinished business to attend to. None of us knew exactly what he was talking about, we all thought it was the power getting to his head again. He didn't specify a destination at all. I'm sorry sweetie." Lydia was standing before her fully clothed now.

"thanks, I appreciate the help." Claire smiled. It was a fake one, like she's been so used to giving people recently.

Claire's head was spinning. She wondered if he was being sincere this time, or even what "business" he would have to tend to.

Before Claire had realized Lydia had even left the room there was a cup of coffee, sugar and milk sitting in front of her with a spoon.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Lydia asked. She sat next to Claire on the chair, watching her.

"I really hadn't thought about staying anywhere, I figured I would have just stayed up the entire time of this adventure. I really thought I could do it in three days." Claire scoffed as she lifted her coffee to take a drink.

"You can stay here with me tonight, there's no sense in making you drive all the way home at this hour. You know it's late if even the strip club is closed. Can I get you anything to eat then, something without caffeine to drink?" Lydia was obviously not taking no for an answer.

"Uh, no thank you. Were you planning on going to sleep anytime soon? I just, I guess, I need someone to talk to, someone sane, if only to start to make sense of it all." She couldn't hold it back any longer. Her eyes were already threatening to water and over-fill at any second.

"Whatever you need. You look like you've been through hell and back these past couple months. I can't believe you haven't even had someone to talk too." Lydia sat back on the couch, trying to shrug off any feelings of fatigue so she could better listen to her.

"When Sylar came to my college, he kissed me, and I mean, I've been kissed before, and it's not like I obsess over every guy that kisses or wants to kiss me, but when our lips met, I felt something. I Know it sounds like bull shit but it all just clicked, if only for a second. Then I'm trying to connect that with him saying that I was what he wanted the most, and the fact that I had to lie to my only dad, which by the way, my real dad was killed by Sylar, just to get here. Now that I felt I found at least something to preoccupy myself for more than a day, it dead ends almost as soon as it starts. I also find it hard to believe that Sylar can be anything but a heartless murderer. Absolute power absolutely corrupted him to a point where I don't think it's possible to turn back from. Also, the fact that I feel so strongly that he is a deranged killer, makes me hate him. I hate him and I felt a spark when we kissed. What kind of fucking sense does that make? Am I just as crazy? What is wrong with me?" Claire managed to squeak the last sentence out before bursting into a few sobs.

After a few seconds, when Claire had calmed herself down a little, Lydia spoke, "well, you've already embraced some other cliché sayings, so the best way I can explain it is, the heart wants what the heart wants. You can't blame yourself for feeling this way. You can't condemn yourself, and group yourself in the same category as him just because you liked it when he kissed you. You've got to stop beating yourself up. Quit pursuing this prissy girl front you like to put on. No one's ever bought it. You're weird, you're loving, you're cute, smart, funny, and tough as nails, and the sooner you start accepting that, not knowing that, but really soak that all in, then you can start to understand why you would want him."

"I guess I always thought that to be successful, to blend in, I had to ALWAYS be something I'm not. I liked cheer leading, the athleticism, screaming at the top of my lungs and it's perfectly acceptable. I didn't like the rest of it. I hated that I had to pretend that I was better than everyone else, even after I found out about my ability. I just wanted to fit in, and belong." Claire was intermittently taking sips from the warm mug in her hands.

"Well, that's what everyone wants. The thing is, you figure out when you get older that it's not about changing who you are to belong to a group, its about wanting to be comfortable to be yourself around others. If people can't accept you for who you are, that's their problem, not yours, as long as you are okay with that part of you that they hate. Are you okay with the part of you that likes Sylar, or do you think you hate him because you think that's what everyone else wants you to do?" Lydia stood up to walk towards her room.

"Nighter night" Lydia said over her shoulder.

There was already a pillow and a blanket on the couch. Claire set up her temporary bed and lay staring at the ceiling.

Claire contemplated Lydia's words. She never really thought of her hatred for him to be nothing but a justified gut reaction to what he has done to her and her family. Then again, she always thought her gut reaction to him kissing her should have been revulsion, and it wasn't. She was perplexed, deep in thought about how many of her decisions, reactions and judgments were hindered because she was afraid of what other people would think of her. Slowly though, she began to drift into a soft slumber.

_ "So, you're looking for me huh? I never thought I'd see the day the beautiful Claire Bennet would ever consider willingly giving me the time of day, let alone DREAM about me. I guess it was a matter of time though, you're such a sucker for the good guy." Sylar smiled. They were in the living room of her old house, and he had opened her skull to look at her brain. _

_ Claire didn't know whether she was just dreaming that this was Sylar, or if he was really strong enough now to read her thoughts from anywhere in the world. She wasn't scared though, maybe it was because she had been through this all before, or maybe because Sylar's tone was laced with compassion instead of malice._

_ Sylar placed her scalp back the way it was and watched as she healed herself._

_ "That never ceases to amaze me." He whispered as he traced an area of her temple that just sewn itself back together._

_ "Why are you in my head again?" Claire asked, wasting no time and sitting up on the coffee table. Her words were calculated and harsh._

_ "I'm afraid I can't tell you why, but I can tell you that I've been in your head since the second we kissed. Don't worry though, I won't tell all your secrets to everyone, hell I won't even tell you what they are."_

_ Claire locked eyes with him. She was pulled in, her heart was racing. She was full of rage, confusion, and something else. She couldn't quite pin point it but her head was fogging up again. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she took a deep breath._

_ "Then, why do you want me? Why hasn't anything resolved? I feel like the one time I took the initiative to do something in the world, everyone shut me down and abandoned me. There's so many questions that were left unanswered."_

_ "Claire-bear, don't you get it? C'mon I thought you were supposed to be smart. You need to realize that you are more connected to people than what you think. Just because you can't die, doesn't mean you aren't human, and it doesn't mean that you have to be a goody goody to compensate for being a freak. Everyone's got their thing, their abilities in one way or another, and even the most perverted of these abilities are shown off with out shame in the world. In order for me to answer your questions, you've got to answer a few yourself, and sleeping in dreaming about me isn't exactly going to get that done now is it?" Sylar kissed her cheek swiftly and softly and before Claire could respond..._

She awoke. Her eyelids flashed open quickly and roamed around the room. Slowly she started to remember where she was noting how beautiful the place was in the daytime.

"I trust you slept well judging by that huge grin on your face." Lydia was sitting on a chair next to the foot end of the couch. She was only taking a short break from checking her e-mail on her laptop.

"I hate him for what he was, and like him for what he could be." Claire spoke before she could even catch that Lydia was still listening.

"That's a good place to start. So, What are you planning on doing from here?" Lydia closed her laptop and sat back.

"Well, It's a long drive back, so I figure I have plenty of free time to think about things. That, and I guess if Sylar really wants me, he can come find me. That's the way it's always been and I'm not so sure if I want to be the hunter instead of the hunted, makes me feel dirty." Claire smiled.

"Eh, you'd be surprised how many men like a dirty girl that loves to hunt." Lydia shrugged and smiled back.

"Somehow, I don't think that's his bag. Maybe it's the fact that he's stalked me for the past few years of my life, but I really believe that he loves to be the dirty hunter." Claire laughed.

"Then maybe that's what you dig about him? I mean, okay, I had ...relations... with the man, and I have to admit, there's something intoxicating about him."

"Gross. You really think I'm in to the creepy side of him?"

"It's the bad boy image, every girl has one in her life. Think about it, have you ever dated someone that you knew was edgy and a bad idea to bring home to meet your daddy?" Lydia stood to walk to the kitchen.

"I never really dated to be honest. Too busy trying to save the world, over and over and over again." Claire flipped the blanket off of her and sat up to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

"We can talk about all this over breakfast. Pancakes sound okay?" Lydia called after opening the fridge.

"Pancakes sound amazing. I was thinking about stopping to see Gretchen on my way home, seeing as how this trip turned out to be shorter than what I had anticipated. I would have to leave soon though if I wanted to make it home by my curfew." Claire was digging into the bag she brought for her toiletries and clothes for the day.

"I completely understand. I know that we never really knew each other that well, but I'm glad you stopped in, and if you ever need anything I'll give you my number. Plus, always feel free to lie to your dad and come see me." Lydia was mixing the batter together as Claire made her way to the bathroom.

After breakfast, Claire hugged Lydia and headed out towards Gretchen, maybe she could offer some better insight into what's going on.

Claire soon became lost in her thoughts. She knew that she had valid reason to hate Sylar, but she didn't know whether she had a good enough reason to like Gabriel as much as she did. She couldn't figure out whether it was the whole bad boy image that attracted her to him. Well, it wasn't just attraction. Claire thought back to her dream. Everything seemed so real. She swore she could feel his actual lips on her cheek and his eyes pierce her soul. She finally pin pointed that feeling that made her light headed and confused. It was lust, she lusted after him.

Claire pulled into a gas station and called Gretchen to let her know she was on her way. She was surprised, but excited nonetheless. Claire filled the tank and hit the pavement again, hard. She was determined to figure out what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Note from Author: Sorry it's taken so long to post another chapter, things have been a little hectic lately. I hope you all like this chapter! Thanks for reading!

Claire knocked on Gretchens door and before she knew it she was clasped close to her chest and breathing in her hair. Claire smiled and hugged her back. Besides the sometimes awkward sexual tension, Claire really missed living with her. College was the only time of her life she felt she had any control.

"So what brings you back here? Not that I mind random visits from my old room mate, but I haven't seen you since summer." Gretchen had finally released Claire from her grasp.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me. Last year, a lot of things went down between us, between my dad and I, and well there was the thing with Sylar, and anyway I was just thinking that maybe I could stop by to see you, and get some clarification out of it all." Claire caught herself from rambling off too much. Claire sat her overnight bag on the floor in front of Gretchen's bed.

"Really? Those are the only reasons you have to come visit me? I thought I meant more to you than that." Gretchen was fake crying, and about to burst out laughing before sitting on her bed. Claire noticed that this time Gretchen opted for a single room.

"So, uh, yeah." Claire sat on the bed next to Gretchen.

"Yup." Gretchen nodded at Claire. Then there was a bit of awkward silence. Claire was formulating what to say in her head but couldn't focus.

"So, long story short I think I want to have sex with the man who killed my father." Claire blurted out. Her cheeks were getting more and more red by the second.

"Eh, I can see why. It's not like he's ugly." She said, letting her back rest against the wall behind her and pulling her knees to her chest.

"That's all you have to say to that?" Claire cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I mean, let's look at it this way. You're a virgin, the only close males you have in your life are either related to you, or way over or under your age. Except for Sylar, given he's older, but he doesn't look it. Plus you're legal now, not that I think he would really be concerned about that considering, well, he killed your dad. Let's not forget the dominance he's shown over you countless times. He's an intelligent, decently young, handsome, and sexy man, who just so happens to be a psychopathic murderer, which is decently easy for you to over look when your hormones come into play. Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you don't have a sex drive apparently. Plus, you've always been a curious person, so I'm guessing you having not experienced sex before makes you want to have it all that much more." Gretchen didn't even flinch in her explanation, accepting it all as sound logic. Claire sat there shocked. Gretchen always did have a way of putting things honestly and frankly.

"I'm more terrified that it might not just be lust." Claire said blankly, tearing up a few seconds after she spoke. The realization that Sylar was right in thinking they belonged together because they'd both live forever finally soaked in.

"The thing is, my life will go on forever, and I know he will be the only one constant in it, and it would be okay in my eyes if we could spend our time together just as long as he doesn't go around purposefully killing the people I love and torturing me. I'm terrified that this is only a temporary change for him. Deep down, I am fully convinced that my life will be spent either enabling him or fighting him. At least that's what I feel like everyone else wants me to do, to be their hero against him. Gretchen, how am I supposed to hate someone that will know every cut, every step, every tear I've shed, and try to take his life? Why should I have to take away the one person that would make forever seem like its all worth it? But then again, how can I expect someone who once took pleasure in killing people to never have that urge again?"

Claire was softly crying, letting each tear drip down her face and fall onto her lap. She hardly even moved the entire time.

Gretchen was speechless. There was no sound logic this time. No words could begin the problem solving in front of Claire. Finally, Claire dried her tears. There was a vast deafening silence between them, and a serene sense of reality. It was the type of silence that happens when one person realizes their own mortality on a deeper level and accepts that one day she will die, while the other accepts that she will have to live to see everything and everyone die around her.

"Ladies, you're going about this the wrong way." Sylar spoke from a corner of the room. He literally just walked in through the wall.

"Alright, so, I've tormented you. I get it. I was an asshole. I killed many people, and I was greedy, and I killed your father. I can't ever make up for what I've done, and I get that you would want to hate me. You probably should hate me. I just, I don't want to be alone, and there's something here, right Claire? That kiss was something. I never felt that with anyone, not Elle, not Lydia, just you. I promise I've changed, the problem is I think I could only stay this way with you. With out the possibility of having you, makes me feel like no matter what I do I will never be the hero that matters, yours. As long as you can think I'm good enough to spend eternity with, then maybe I can see that everyone, even me has something left to live for." Sylar stood in the far corner. His face was the most sincere Claire had ever seen it.

"... Should I call you Sylar, or Gabriel?" Claire asked. She couldn't stand the silence anymore and she was genuinely curious.

"Whichever makes you more comfortable, but I'd prefer Gabriel."

"Well, what, are you asking me out or something?" Claire asked, holding her breath.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good place to start. I'm sorry that you've had to come all this way, I didn't want to show up at Lydia's because it would have been really awkward, and I'm trying not to really use my powers so much anymore, though I will admit that I've kind of kept tabs on you." He didn't dare move from the corner with out an ok from Claire. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was to scare her away after he's gotten this far. It was bad enough that he made her search out a safe place to find him, he can only imagine how angry she would be if this entire trip yielded no other result than more anger and resentment for him.

"It's not like I can go home and explain to Noah that we've forgiven each other and you're cool now and everything is going to be okay. Besides, I have to leave soon if I want to make it back there before my dad gets too worried about me, he called three times on the way here. Not to mention I'm sure he'd try to kill you if he ever saw you. So I don't know what to tell you, maybe you should have thought about this before you decided to be a serial killer." Claire stated, pretty much using ever excuse she could think of to tell him no with out being a bitch about it. She had to reject a lot of people in her lifetime and she always hated it. No matter how she answered, or who it was she was turning down, it always made her feel like an asshole.

"I can change my appearance and my voice, you can say I'm a friend of Gretchen's you met while visiting her, and I could easily just drop you and the car off at your dad's right now if you wanted to go out right now. I just don't think out of all those reasons that any of them are any good. I could understand you saying something like 'No Sylar, how could you ever think I'd just fall for you after what you've done to me?' or even something like 'No, why would I date a low life like you?' but the Claire I used to go toe to toe with, the one that I saw how her brain works would never hidden behind the classic 'my dad doesn't like you' excuse." Sylar raised his voice slightly, but then quietly spoke again. "I just thought you of all people would have had the courtesy to just tell me the truth." He was staring at the floor now. Claire inhaled sharply before speaking.

"I can't because I'm scared, because I don't want to let you in just so you can break my heart or kill someone I love anymore. I was just starting to get close to my real father and you just fucking killed him. You were everything I hated in a person and yet now you seem like everything I need, and I can't just switch how I feel about you over night. I've been so busy trying to figure myself out that I haven't really had time to think about this whole me and you thing. You can't just come out of no where and expect me to be okay with everything." Claire was certainly crying at this point and Gabriel decided it was time to come out of his corner to comfort her, even if she hadn't asked.

He quietly sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He let her cry for a few minutes, letting her let it all out while trying to figure out what he could say to her to make it any easier. The road he took to discover himself hadn't exactly been easy for him either. Gretchen finally broke the silence.

"Do you guys want me to go?" She asked quietly. Claire couldn't help but laugh. Gabriel chuckled a bit under his breath too.

"No, I guess I got a bit carried away in wallowing in my own despair." Claire said sarcastically before continuing laughing.

"Actually, I should probably be the one to go. Claire, if you ever change your mind, which I hope you do, all you have to do is think about me and I'll come as soon as I can. You can understand why I need to keep myself as hidden as possible." Gabriel said before getting up to walk out the door.

"Wait!' Claire said as if trying to stop him from disappearing. "Pick me up Friday at 7, I don't care who you pretend to look like just make sure that you're comfortable having my dad see you like that. I don't like a lot of movies, and I'm not much of a sit down dinner kind of girl, besides that's too normal for us, but I wouldn't mind being flown around a little while, if only to try to clear my head. Don't expect anything sexual to happen, that's another type of girl I most certainly am not, do you understand?"

Gabriel slowly nodded his head and smiled.

"Also, would you mind dropping me and the car off at my dads? I really don't feel like driving through the night to get home in time before my dad goes insane looking for me." Claire asked.

"Well, I don't know, that last request requires quite a bit more work than just taking you out on a date." Gabriel smiled wider.

"Please, it would really help me out. I'm just tired and want to go to sleep." Claire looked over at Gretchen and smiled. "Its not like I don't enjoy talking with either of you, I'm just exhausted." She said before hugging her.

"I'll do it on one stipulation." Gabriel said as he took the few steps towards Claire as she stood up.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in a position to have a bargaining chip Mr. Mass-murderer." Claire smiled and folded her arms over her chest. It was a bit of a low blow but she needed him to know she wasn't going to let him be dominant in this soon to be relationship.

"Well, it seems I do if you want to get home before catching any wrath from daddy." Gabriel took the final step before they were no more than an inch away from each other. "I'll do it if you kiss me." Gabriel leaned in and breathed into her ear.

Claire scoffed, "You really think that I'd just kiss you to do something that I can do myself?" she asked coyly before standing on her tip toes to kiss him on his cheek so swiftly he didn't have time to react.

"Can we go now?" She asked as she settled back down on her heels. Gabriel pulled her close before disappearing with her from Gretchen's room.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the strange people that girl hangs out with." Gretchen said as she grabbed the notebook off of her desk and began to work on her homework.

Before Claire could even register what was going on she was seated in the car in the designated parking spot of her dads apartment. There was no sign of Gabriel and it seemed like everything had gone as planned. She had no idea when or where he got that ability, but she had a feeling she didn't want to know.

After she collected herself she went up the stairs to her dad's apartment. She said hi to Noah and exchanged the typical pleasantries before going into her room. She thought what she needed more than anything right now was rest, and maybe she could talk to Gabriel more in her dreams.


End file.
